Mommy Mandy
by esme ali cullen
Summary: When the daughter Amanda's kept secret comes to live with her thing get a little crazy. Especially with True around!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This type of story is a bit new to me so please tell me what you think. I love reviews even if you tell me my story was bad. I really hope you like this. I don't own True Jackson VP.**

**True's POV**

I sat in my office staring at my design. I had drawn a strapless dress that had a belt with a flower on it. I loved the way it looked but I couldn't decide what color it should be. I needed help but I wasn't sure who to ask. Lulu had taken the day off, Mr. Maddigan was in meetings all day, Oscar had calls coming in non-stop, and I didn't even want to know where Ryan was. I guess that only left Amanda.

I walked out of my office just as she came around the corner. She was walking toward her office at a fast pace. I decided to go talk to her.

"Hey Amanda," I said. "Can I get your advice about something?"

"True, I don't have time to play any of your little games," she replied. I followed her into her office.

"No it's not like that," I explained. "See I'm designing a dress and I can't decide what color it should be. So I thought maybe you could help me." She looked up.

"Well I'm flattered but I really do need to check my phone messages," she said. She put down her things and reached for her phone.

"Don't you have an assistant for that?" I asked her.

"I'm looking for something specific. So if you would kindly be on your way." She pressed a button on her phone and it began to speak.

"Hey Amanda," said a man's voice. "It's John Cantwell. I normally wouldn't bother you at work with a personal matter but I seem to have lost your cell number. I'm calling about Alana. She um…. Well I think this is something we need to talk about so if you could just give me a call. I left my number with your assistant." I looked at her with a confused expresstion.

"Who's Alana?" I asked. "And who's John Cantwell?" she glared at me.

"Are you still here?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh come on!" I begged. "You can tell me! And you know I'll find out anyway if you don't." she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Very well then," she said. "But if the whole office finds out about this I'm coming after you. John Cantwell is my ex-husband. We got divorced years ago and Alana is our daughter. He got custody of her in the split and they moved to California."

"You're joking right?" I asked her. She shook her head. "You have a daughter that you never told us about? How do you manage to do that?"

"Simple," she explained. "I don't like mixing my business and personal life and Alana lives across the country. The most contact I have is a video chat now and then and a call before she goes to bed each night."

"You should call him right now!" I urged. She looked at me with an annoyed look.

"Don't you have a dress to design or something?" she asked.

"Oh that can wait!" I said. I ran out and got the number from her assistant. "Call him." She took the number and reluctantly called. I sat in front of her desk and listened to the conversation. After a couple minutes she hung up.

"He says Alana wants to come live with me," she said slowly. "She's flying in on Thursday."

"That's only three days from now!" I said. "You should let me and Lulu help you get ready! We could plan something for her!"

"Okay that's about all I can take of you for one day," she said to me. "Out Muppet!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to REDMW4now for giving me my first review! I hope I get lots others like it. **

**Amanda's POV**

It was now Wednesday afternoon and I had a problem. Alana was supposed to come in tomorrow and I had no idea what to do. It will be the first time since she was a little girl that we'll see each other face to face and I had nothing planned. I needed help and there was only one person capable of doing that. The one person I didn't want to talk to.

I decided to suck up my pride and ask. I walked over to her office slowly as if something would come to me on the way there. Nothing came to me of course. It was a very short walk. I took a deep breath and stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

"Muppet," I started. "I…. I…. I need your…. he…. he…. Oh I don't know how you did this!" She laughed and looked up.

"You need my help?" she asked. I cringed. "What can I do for you Amanda?" I sat on the couch she had.

"Remember that conversation we had the other day?" She nodded. "Well I need your help. I have no idea what to do and I figure you might know better than I would because you're closer in age."

"How about you take her out to eat or something?" True suggested. "That's a good way to catch up."

"But I haven't seen her in person in years!" I exclaimed. "What would I even say to her? Maybe you should come with me." True raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "I know I'll need your…. assistance."

"Okay then," she said. "I'll come with you."

That's how I ended up standing in an airport with True the next day. Airports are not my favorite place because of all the pushy people and the hassle of finding your bags and things like that. I was actually a little glad to have True there. It took a while but I finally saw her.

**Alana's POV**

I had an interesting time in the airport in New York. Some little girl who lost her mom decided I was a jungle gym and started pulling my arm. After I got rid of her I had to fight with some idiot who couldn't read a label correctly to get my luggage. There was also the issue of the hundreds of people who decided my feet just weren't there and ran over them with their bags. I hate airports.

When I finished dealing with all of that I squeezed through a crowd and finally saw my mother. She was standing in the pick-up area with a girl who looked to only be a few years older than me. Her face lit up when she saw me as did the face of her companion. I ran over to her.

"I am so happy to see you!" she said. I gave her a hug.

"Not nearly as happy as I am!" I exclaimed. "I hate airports! Can we please get out of here?" She smiled and nodded. We headed to the car. As we finished putting my stuff in the trunk her friend turned to me.

"Hi," she said. "My name is True. I'm one of your mom's colleges." I looked at her kind of strangely.

"You work for Mad Style?" I asked she nodded. "How old are you?"

"I'm 15," she answered. "How old are you?"

"Twelve," I told her. She smiled at me. "You know Mom, I do remember you telling me that the vice president of youth apparel was young but I didn't think you meant this young."

"Well we can talk about this more over lunch," My mom said. "Come on, we're going out." I smiled. This was much better than the airport.


End file.
